1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding or securing the leg of a patient during knee arthroscopy surgery and any other medical procedures that require immobilizing of a patient's leg. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leg restraining apparatus that is connectable to an operating room table and that holds the patient's leg above the knee during knee surgery or like medical procedures. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for restraining the leg of a patient above the knee wherein a specially configured restraining member is equipped in one embodiment with an inflatable bladder that interfaces between the restraining member and the patient's leg and in other embodiments, cradles the leg both above and below and in other embodiments, provides an interlocking ratcheting mechanism that enables a surgeon to selectively tighten the device around the patient's leg.
2. General Background of the Invention
During numerous medical procedures, the leg of a patient must be restrained. For example, a patient's leg must be restrained during knee surgery.
There is a prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,892 issued to Gary Krietman that discloses a leg restraint device adapted for orthopedic examinations and operating procedures that provides a firm support for a portion of a patient's limb while the limb or joint is manipulated or stressed. The restraint includes a rigid frame which defines a partially enclosed area within which the patient's limb is inserted. The enclosed area of the frame accommodates a blood pressure type air bag cuff which is secured to the frame by a fastener. Restraintive force is applied to the limb and monitored by pressurizing the air bag to a controlled level. In one embodiment, the partially enclosed area is shaped as an inverted “U” and with the operating table providing the bottom closure. In a further embodiment, the frame includes a horizontal weigh which extends along the operating table and terminates at an upward laterally curved jaw. An adjustable medially curved jaw is positioned along the weigh. After the adjustable jaw has been positioned, the air bag is pressurized to restrain the limb.
The present invention is an improvement of the device shown in the Krietman patent 4,766,892.